This invention relates generally to the handling of trash bags and deals more particularly with a device used to attach a bag to a conveniently available support in a manner to spread open and support the mount of the bag.
It has become common practice, in large part because of governmental regulations, for household trash to be collected in large plastic bags. It is thus necessary in many homes, apartments and offices for a large trash bag to be carried from room to room so that the contents of waste baskets and relatively small garbage pails can be emptied into the bag. Since two hands are insufficient to support and to hold open the bag while at the same time emptying the contents of a waste basket or the like into it, this task cannot easily be accomplished by one person without spilling trash on the floor.
It has also become common practice in such outdoor tasks as lawn mowing, leaf gathering, hedge clipping and the like to utilize plastic bags for collection and disposal. Similar problems accompany the loading of the bags outdoors.
In recognition of the difficulty involved in emptying waste baskets and other containers into large trash bags and otherwise filling the bags, various types of mechanical devices have been developed to assist in this chore. However, these devices have been unsatisfactory in many respects. Large wire frames and plastic or metal barrels are typically employed to receive the bag and to hold its mouth open so that trash can be received therein. These frames and barrels are overly expensive, too large to conveniently store in many households, and too heavy and awkward to easily carry between rooms or up and down stairs. Moreover, considerable time is required to properly arrange the trash bag in devices of this type.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple and economical device which is capable of utilization with a variety of domestically available surfaces to support a flexible trash bag on one side with its mouth held open in order to permit a waste basket or the like to be easily emptied into the bag by a single person. Since the device securely holds one side of the bag, the opposite side can be grasped with one hand and pulled taut to fully open the mount of the bag while the other hand is used to empty the waste basket.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which serves to attach the bag either to a common doorknob, thereby permitting it to be used conveniently in virtually any room and taking advantage of the doorknob shape to assure a firm grip of the bag, or to the handle of a power lawn mower, snow blower or the like, taking advantage of the shape and orientation of the handle to obtain both the spreading of the bag and retention therein.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which may be quickly and easily attached to the doorknob or handle and detached therefrom, and which is adjustable in order to accommodate doorknobs or handles of various sizes and styles. In the latter respect, with respect to doorknobs the length adjustment of the spring is important in that it allows the device to fit on different types of doorknobs, in addition to compensating for any permanent set of the spring that may occur after prolonged use.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which locates the bag at a convenient height, which does not tear or otherwise damage the bag and which firmly supports the bag even when it is weighted down with trash.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the character described which is small and easy to handle, conveniently stored when not in use, light in weight, and which utilizes the bag material in a manner to avoid scratching the door or its hardware.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.